


Storm of my Heart

by HogwartsToAlexandria



Series: Marie's Stony Bingo Fills 2019/2020 [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: AU - Superfamily, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety Attacks, Cuddling, M/M, Nesting, Omega Tony Stark, Scenting as a soothing mechanism, Stony Bingo Square: "Power Outage", Toddler Peter Parker, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 08:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18406610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria
Summary: Steve had gathered their son closer and closer still as the storm started and gained momentum outside, cradling the one-year-old and holding him through the first bouts of thunder, murmuring nursery rhymes and reassuring sweet-nothings in his ears or rubbing their noses together and eventually just nestling Peter's head in his neck, as close to his scenting glands as possible, hoping it would be enough to settle the baby.It worked well, up until the point where all the lights went out in a loud click, the power gone from every room in an instant.Peter's resounding cry might have been enough to mask the sound thud coming from the workshop had it not been for the combined powers of both the Alpha sense and the serum.Steve's arms locked themselves around Peter, one of his large hands caressing the boy's back as they made their way towards Tony. Again, Steve couldn't be more grateful for the precision of his direction in the dark, the house around so familiar he was able to get down the stairs in no time.“Tones, you okay?”Tony didn't answer.Stony Bingo Fill, N2: "Power Outage"





	Storm of my Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Third fill of mine for the Stony Bingo, hope you like it!
> 
> As always, thanks to the beautiful soul that is SerenaLunera for cheering me on and beta-ing this fic :)

_ “Tony? Tony you okay?” Steve's voice had a tremor to it that he simply couldn't hide, no matter how hard he tried to for the sake of the crying baby he held as tightly as he could against his chest.  _

They'd been playing in Peter's room waiting for Tony to be done in the workshop. An ordinary night in the Stark-Rogers household. Peter had been all toothless smiles crashing his avengers figures together in pretend battles, Steve mesmerized by the glee he saw in his son's eyes. It didn't matter that Peter was very much acquainted with every one of the people the toys represented - it never altered the passion and fierce belief he put in the moment. 

Steve joined in with the occasional dialogue and onomatopoeia, his heart filled to the brim with the sound of the boy's laughter. 

It had been raining all day long and neither Tony nor Steve had had to think much before they decided to stay in when the news anchor had announced the first thunderstorm of the season, urging people to confine themselves to their homes with food and water. It was almost routine by now, the weather forecasts near the spring equinox were always the same - swirling masses of air and clouds whitening the whole area of Malibu where the couple had decided to move back before Peter's arrival. 

The house kept the heavy humid air outside so they were able to enjoy a rather normal day - the thought of the coming storm kept at bay by the knowledge that they were all comfortable inside, SI systems all in place to ensure the family's safety. 

The quiet of this shielded, lazy day had been a welcome reprieve from the bustle of their everyday lives, packed full with duties inherent to both men’s position as avengers and other corporate matters in Tony's case - there was only so much Pepper could do. 

Tony, repentant workaholic had still insisted to get some research done and Steve knew better than to keep him from it. Even Peter could sense the necessity of letting  _ “Mam” _ work. 

Steve had gathered their son closer and closer still as the storm started and gained momentum outside, cradling the one-year-old and holding him through the first bouts of thunder, murmuring nursery rhymes and reassuring sweet-nothings in his ears or rubbing their noses together and eventually just nestling Peter's head in his neck, as close to his scenting glands as possible, hoping it would be enough to settle the baby. 

It worked well, up until the point where all the lights went out in a loud click, the power gone from every room in an instant. 

Peter's resounding cry might have been enough to mask the sound thud coming from the workshop had it not been for the combined powers of both the Alpha sense and the serum. 

Steve's arms locked themselves around Peter, one of his large hands caressing the boy's back as they made their way towards Tony. Again, Steve couldn't be more grateful for the precision of his direction in the dark, the house around so familiar he was able to get down the stairs in no time.

“Tones, you okay?” 

Tony didn't answer. The workshop was as dark as every other room in the house with the exception of the bots’ lights flashing now and then and the white of DUM-E’s barely perceivable fire extinguisher foam a lighter grey in the mass of darkness. 

Steve was about to ask Jarvis when the scent of his husband washed over him, pungent fear and acid confusion right to the left.

“Jarvis, can you navigate us?” Steve's voice was clearer now, his mind focused, even Peter seemed to feel the change, whether it be his dad's scent or the newfound rigidity of his muscles, the boy’s crying calmed, he stopped squirming to nuzzle his head of curls closer up Steve’s neck instead. 

“Yes, sir, if you rotate to your left the path is clear except for a wheeled-tray at about three steps. Sir is huddled in the corner by his modeling desk.” the AI indicated and if AIs could sound really worried, Jarvis’ words would have conveyed just that. Thank God still, for Tony’s cautious auto-powering of the bots and AI systems.

Steve took a deep breath, changed the arm holding most of Peter's weight so his left hand could guide them through the room. He fumbled a bit but eventually managed to kneel down where Tony was hiding. 

“Hey there, sweet mama,” Steve's voice murmured with just a hint of his Alpha voice. 

His left hand found Tony's head and stroked his hair gently but as firmly as he could manage, as groundingly as he could make it. Tony was rocking on himself, knees drawn up to his chest and arms wound up around his calves. He didn't react to Steve’s words and touch and just kept on whining brokenly. 

Steve’s heart clenched for his man, to see that even the omega in him was too deep into the anxiety attack that Tony couldn't respond right away like he always did wrecked him. But his instincts rapidly took over. He started purring, a loud droning sound that made his vocal folds vibrate and his heart expand the second he saw Tony's body react to it. 

His hands relaxed their hold on his legs, his rocking abated and his eyes, even in the dark Steve could tell when those eyes met his own searching ones.

The hand Steve had tangled in Tony's hair slipped a little downward to grip at his neck in reassuring pressure. He sat on his heels as close as he could with Tony's legs in the way, Peter still held securely against his chest. 

From the start Peter had proved very sensitive to the changes in his mama's mood and health, maybe it was the link between pup and mother, maybe it was just an innate and keen capacity to evaluate the people around him, there was no way either parent could tell but it sure proved useful when all Tony needed was peace and warmth. 

Steve let go of Tony's nape to nudge him closer and managed to drag him against his side. He passed his arm around Tony's softer, smaller body and set his hand back on the man's neck. 

Peter straightened up a little and seemed to gaze at Tony, too. Only a minute later the boy was making grabby hands at him, calling for “ _ Mam _ ” repeatedly and that's when Steve started breathing more deeply again - Tony's own instincts kicked in and he picked the baby from Steve's arm, holding Peter close to his own chest and neck and leaning back against Steve’s Alpha presence. 

“M'sorry,” Tony's voice was weak as a cry and Steve held himself in check not to growl.

“You don't have to apologize, love, never. Think you can get up? We'll get the flashlights, okay?”

Tony nodded in Steve's neck, rubbing his cheek against the thinner skin by his Adam's apple in a last effort to soothe himself, Steve's arm tightening around him. 

“C'mon,” Steve prompted a moment later, “Want me to take Pet--” Steve stopped talking at the faint snarl Tony let out, “Okay, take my hand?” 

They got out with Jarvis’ help and walked to the living-room where the bay windows allowed some light to come in in spite of the pitch-black sky. Steve led Tony and Peter to settle on the couch, listening to Jarvis’ announcement that their private generator was just as useless as that of their whole sector of the city. 

The captain went to retrieve his cell from where he'd left it on the floor of the nursery. He checked the news, circulating carefully with the help of his phone’s light. He retrieved a bunch of flashlights from the kitchen's cupboards and as many blankets as he could carry from the dresser of the hallway before going back to his family. 

“Hey there, sweetheart,” Steve whispered as he sat next to Tony. 

Peter was playing with the man's goatee, all thoughts of crying forgotten as he'd been reunited with his mama, Tony's soft rumble of a purr soothing everyone in the room.

Steve lit two of the flashlights and set them on the coffee table. Neither man stopped to wonder about the time when Steve got up, taking a pliant if questioning Tony with him. 

“Just a sec’,” Steve smiled. 

He bent over the back cushions of the couch and unfolded the bed there, converting it in swift practiced motions before retrieving the comforter and pillows that were stacked underneath the meridian. 

“Lie down baby,” Steve encouraged and smiled when Tony went immediately, sighing softly as he set Peter on his back and curled on his side around the baby. 

Steve looked at them for a moment, always touched beyond words by the sight they made, and then he got back to work. Gently, he unfolded the blankets and lay them in thick layers on all sides of the mattress, creating walls of fleece and wool around his family. Only when Tony's scent reached back a mellower, more sugary flavor did he stop and join them.

He lied down behind Tony's back, caressed the expanse of it with one steady hand before kissing up his neck, “What do you need?”

Tony was already breathing much better than before but there was still an edge to his voice and a slight skip to his heartbeat that Steve ached to have vanish. 

“Hold me, tight as you can?” 

Steve only answered by complying, arms closing in the tightest lock he could make without hurting the other man, his whole body plastered against Tony's and one of his legs straddling him.

Peter was so silent and his breathing so even Steve had to assume the boy had fallen asleep, probably exhausted by the whole adventure, Tony's emotions adding to his own in a turmoil far too great for the infant not to find sleep.

Tony's back was snuggled as close as humanly possible to Steve, the man finding solace in the heat of his Alpha's body, finding a handle to reality in the strength of his mate's arms that seemingly surrounded him on all parts. Only when his eyelids drooped shut for the last time, his chest raising at regular, serene intervals did Steve allow himself to fall as well, a muscle-deep lethargy taking over his whole being and he let slumber take him, joined his husband and son in rest.

The sound of the generators coming back to life and the lights turning back on in every room they'd been using when the power went out woke up the nesting family slow and gentle. Peter was first but unlike most newborns the baby was content to just doze on and off waiting for his parents to wake up too, or stare his fill at his sleeping mam, his tiny fists reaching out now and then to set on Tony's cheeks before he drifted off again. 

Steve was next and it wasn't much of a surprise - anytime Tony would have one of his anxiety attacks he would need longer to leave the comforting, unthreatening cradle of night. Steve laid kisses up the column of Tony's neck, careful not to disturb him but eager to touch his mate nonetheless - Alpha needs first, husband love taking over right after.

He got up slowly, with precise movements that wouldn't jostle the walls of their nest and padded across to the kitchen to prepare Peter's bottle. 

The TV had turned on as it always did, at 8am sharp and the images on there were ones of quasi-desolation. Trees were strewn across the roads, ad boards bent or torn, windshields shattered and shop windows not faring much better. Steve could only be grateful that this part of town had mostly secure, high-technology compounds and villas so their neighbors had been as safe as them. 

He sighed, rubbed the back of his neck, sore in the exact spot where Tony's mating bite rested pink and scarred as if taken by phantom pains - which Steve probably was. If he bothered reading about this stuff he'd certainly find an entire chapter worth of information on sympathy pains and implicit, whole-encompassing synchronicity between mates. 

He got the bottle ready and walked back into the living-room smiling at Peter when he caught his wandering gaze. He tenderly pried away the little pajama-clad feet from his son's exploring mouth and picked the boy up. Tony whined in his sleep the second Peter wasn't pressed against him anymore and Steve passed a soothing hand in his husband's hair.

He took a seat in the armchair right by the couch, baby laying down between his chest and forearm before prodding the nipple of the bottle inside Peter's mouth. Steve grinned when the boy immediately latched on it, his eyes falling half-lidded at the taste of the warm milk before he opened them wide again and stared into Steve’s eyes.

Steve often lost himself there, in his son’s eyes that used to be grey and now colored themselves more like Tony’s with every day that passed. The curls were a mystery but one Steve delighted in, their son looked even more angelic with the bouncing locks of baby hair flying around his head. The father he was wasn’t fooled for a second though, this kid would be a handful, the mischief in his eyes far too dominant at such a young age for him to grow up any differently. And it was fine, with parents like his, Peter was going to need all the strength of character available.

“Looking good Daddy,” Tony’s voice was laced with sleep still and when Steve met his eyes, the man was rubbing at his neck forcefully. Steve’s fingers hitched to replace Tony’s. 

Peter spit out the nipple before Steve could make any move though, his hands leaving the bottle to fist in Steve’s shirt, “Dadadada,”

He got up, put Peter down on the bed with his back propped up against Tony’s belly and kissed his husband good morning.

“Coffee?”

**Author's Note:**

> Also find me on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hogwartstoalexandria)


End file.
